Shantae New Generation
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: In the year 2000 in Sequin Land, a new threat coming from the Genie Realm plans to destroy this world. The fate of the world is now in the hands of three persons, an archeologist, a pirate and a Half-Genie descendant. Can they stop this new threat with their battle and rally skills? M-Rated story, since you know how Shantae games roll.


_In par with the Shantae story, here's another one showcasing the FUTURE of Sequin Land._

 _Let's say... Year 2000? Yeah._

 _Vehicles WILL be used in this story, mostly Rally Cars, but they will be used, so be warned for some Pursuits and Races._

* * *

 **SHANTAE  
NEW GENERATION  
**

 _ **Synopsis**_

Sequin Land has changed ever since the time of the Half-Genie Shantae and the Pirate Risky Boots; they are not with us anymore, but their descendance hasn't stopped. Now, Sequin Land is a land of new riches and new people, including three very interesting ones: **Cassius Genye** , **Elena Khantae** and **Hydra Risky** , one is a Genie archeologist, the second has a hidden descendance, the other a pirate; meanwhile in the Genie Realm, an evil Genie plans to destroy the world as we know it, can these three persons stop this new threat?

* * *

 _ **Vehicle Roster**_

 _GROUP 4 RALLY CARS  
'80 Abarth Fiat 131  
'73 Ford Escort RS1600 Gr.4  
'75 Lancia Stratos HF Gr.4  
'73 Renault Alpine A110 1600S Gr.4  
'65 Mini Cooper S Gr.4  
_

 _GROUP B MONSTERS  
'83 Audi Sport Quattro Gr.B  
'85 Ford RS200 Evo Gr.B  
'85 Lancia Delta S4 Gr.B  
'82 Lancia 037 Gr.B  
'86 MG Metro 6R4 Gr.B  
'84 Opel Manta 400  
'84 Peugeot 205 T16 Gr.B  
'80 Renault 5 Maxi Turbo Gr.B_

 _GROUP A RALLY CARS  
'92 Ford Escort RS Cosworth Gr.A  
'92 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Gr.A  
'99 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI GSR Gr.A  
'98 Subaru Impreza 22B STI Gr.A  
'92 Toyota Celica GT-FOUR RC ST185 Gr.A_

 ** _A/N: Since this story is focused on the year 2000, only Rally cars from the year 2000 and earlier will be used in this story._**

* * *

 _ **Character Roster  
**_

CASSIUS GENYE  
Cassius is a 20-year-old archeologist searching for any proof that genies existed in this world. He was born in Scuttle Town on October 10th of 1979 and ever since the first half of the '90s, he kept trying to find any kind of proof that magic was indeed used in Sequin Land. He wears a sleeve-less red shirt with white shorts and a white headband on his fore-head and yellow and black sneakers.

 ** _Main Vehicle -_** _1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR Gr.A_

ELENA KHANTAE  
Elena is a 19-year-old ebony Girl that doesn't have any clue that her descendance comes from a Half-Genie; that's right, she's **Shantae's** descendant and Cassius's best friend in searching for the genie clues. In order for Elena to rightfully become the Half-Genie she's destined to be, she must find Shantae's magic lamp hidden somewhere in the Forbidden Islands. Her clothes consist of a Red bra with a Black and yellow Skirt that shows her hips a lot, she also uses Arabian sandals and ties her hair in a familiar Ponytail.

 ** _Main Vehicle -_** _1975 Lancia Stratos HF Gr.4_

HYDRA RISK  
Hydra is a 22-year-old Captain of Sequin Land's new pirates and the descendant of **Risky Boots** ; although unlike Risky, she doesn't have any intentions of becoming the Queen of the Seven Seas or to conquer Sequin Land as a whole, she chose her pirate life to explore new lands and meet new people; she's a childhood friend of Elena. Her clothes consists of a white bra with a small black jacket, a pirate hat, lilac pants with a Pistol attached to her right leg and a Scimitar attached to her belt, she also wears black boots.

 ** _Main Vehicle -_** _1983 Audi Sport Quattro Gr.B_

AZURE KETTLE  
Azure is Cassius's aviary friend. He doesn't drive, but likes to be with his birds, especially his favorite: Wrench; yes, he gave his favorite bird the name of one of the most magical birds that has existed before that was owned by Sky once. He wears mostly blue and yellow on his clothes, while also sporting a cyan bandana on his head.

MOLLY REINFIELD  
Molly is a 20-year-old pirate and Hydra Risk's favorite first mate. She has a fascination with Pirates and Exploration, and likes to hang out with Hydra on her travels around the world. She is also just as skilled in combat as Hydra and even has her own set of weapons. She sports red Pig-Tails and dresses in a orange tank-top with green shorts and brown boots. She also has a lilac bandana with the Jolly-Rogers skull in it and a pistol hanging from her left leg's belt.

 ** _Main Vehicle -_** _1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STI Gr.A_

ROTTYTOPS  
Rottytops is a zombie, 'nuff said, but a Zombie that managed to live long enough to see her best friend Shantae's descendance flow throughout the years she's been watching pass by her. "Gotta live life while we still can, right?" is her life motto. She still has her green skin and messy hair, and she also kept her classic purple tank-top and black jeans shorts.

 ** _Main Vehicle -_** _1982 Lancia 037 Gr.B_

SUGAR AMMO  
The new Generation Ammo Baron's Assault force together with her sister. While working for the New Ammo Baron, she also has a Rally Racing Hobby, she is the duo's Navigator since she has a sharp eye for any kind of danger and/or turn that is ahead of her and her sister's path. She has blonde twin-tails with a blue helmet in between and also wears a white tank-top with a blue skirt and blue boots (Basically she looks like Twitch.)

PEPPER AMMO  
The older of the Ammo sisters and the driver of the duo. Pepper trusts in her sister's directions and drives according to her navigation, and is also together with her as Ammo Baron's assault force. She sports a Blonde Ponytail with a blue cap on her head; she also wears a Yellow shirt with a blue shorts and blue boots (Basically she looks like Vinegar, only her head is different.)

 _ **Main Vehicle -** 1973 Ford Escort RS1600 Gr.4 (Fast & Furious Edition)_

SHANTAE  
Yep, she's here, only not. Shantae right now is on the Genie Realm with a 40-year-old appearance (MILF Warning!), but still with her fun personality even after all this time. She will appear in some parts to guide Cassius and, especially, Elena on their trek to find proof about the genies of Sequin Land and also to help them try and stop a new threat that is coming from the Genie Realm.

* * *

 ** _Guest Characters  
_**

 _ZERO (MegaMan Zero)  
MARIO (Super Mario 3D World)  
COLIN MCRAE  
SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic Generations)  
LILAC THE DRAGON (Freedom Planet)_

* * *

 _Hey! You're free to add more Guest Characters to the Roster if you want! They will appear either 3 or 5 times on the story in special Crossover episodes!  
_

 _OK, everyone set?_

 _So we're RET-2-GO!_


End file.
